A Final Light For That Unrewarded Life
by PCheshire
Summary: An OC-centric fic about a different user of Annihilation Maker. I think he's OP...only a bit anyway... It's gonna be slash or yaoi for the OC, If you don't want that, then don't read it. I might still give Issei his female harem and the same pairings in canon like Grayfia x Sirzechs. No Flames. I have no interest in knowing how much of an ill-mannered person you are.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, Campione, Naruto, Fate. Would be cool though...**

**Prologue**

At a small island in the pacific, countless craters, broken weapons, and bodies of unidentifiable creatures can be seen all around. Flames engulfing the entire island with only few patches of land visible, streams of fire sprouting from the ground, ashes and pebbles falling from the sky, and even volcano-like protrusions releasing lava. It can be said that the scene is a depiction of hell itself.

At the center of the island, the sounds of battle can be heard, weapons clashing, lightning and fire crackling, ice melting and evaporating, boulders falling, and inhuman sounds that can make even battle-hardened warriors flinch. Four humanoid figures can be seen battling different kinds of creatures with their weapons while two others unleash a multitude of spells to support them, one from the back and another from the skies on a broom. Another humanoid figure can be seen from afar, producing more creatures and unleashing occasional blasts of fire.

The first figure is a handsome young man with short black hair, and, wears a combination of a gakuran and ancient Chinese attire. He is wielding a spear masterfully while giving directions to others.

The second figure is a handsome young man with silver-white hair with a dragon arm sprouting from his back. He is wielding three swords that are releasing different kinds of demonic aura.

The third figure is a bespectacled young man with blonde hair wearing a business suit. He is wielding a sword that is generating massive amounts of holy aura.

The fourth figure is a beautiful young girl with blonde hair. She is wielding a rapier that is releasing holy aura, but, it is not as powerful as the sword of the previous one.

The figure unleashing multiple spells from the back is a young man with black hair and spectacles, and, wears a combination of a gakuran and a mage-style robe over it. He is also blocking attacks and attacking from different angles through his mist.

The figure that is attacking from the skies is a cute, elementary age-looking foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Her attire consists of a sorceress-like dress, with a blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars, and, a matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. She is firing different spells, from fire to ice, Norse magic to Fairy magic.

The last figure is a young boy with blue hair and eyes. He wears formal western clothing(blue, black, white). He is holding a royal/elegant Gold and Red Book. He controls the different kinds of creatures, from Shadow monsters to Spirit beast, Anti-monsters to Trump soldiers, all the while firing streams of fire or making them sprout from the ground.

When the group of six managed to thin down the numbers of creatures, the young boy ordered his creations to stop and finally spoke:

"What is your goal for seeking me out?"

The group relaxed slightly but still had their weapons out. The one wielding a spear went forward with a friendly smile and said:

"I am Cao Cao, a descendant of Cao Cao of the Three Kingdoms. We came here to test and invite you, Leonardo Vasusena. Will you join the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade? Will you fight with us to defeat all the evil beings that harm the humans?"

The young boy, now named Leonardo, looked at him with amusement in his eyes and said:

"Hm~ since I am getting bored, why not play a game? If you can defeat me alone I will join you, if not, then I can do whatever I want. Will you take it?"

Cao Cao smiled with confidence."Very well."

"As a reward for surviving my creatures earlier, I will give one of your companions a free shot as well."

"Hoooh~ Quite confident aren't you? We'll see if you can back it up. Jeanne!"

The blonde girl that uses the rapier stepped forward and said, "YES! Get ready Leo-chan! It's my time to shine and I won't hold back!" Blade Blacksmith Balance Breaker! Stake Victim Dragon. A dragon forms from hundreds of Holy Swords.

"Attack!" The dragon charges at Leo with all its might intending to maul him to pieces.

"Algol, full power." A pair of red eyes open from Leo's shadow and fires a red beam of energy that hits the dragon head-on and turns it into stone just before it reaches him. The dragon then crumbles to dust revealing an open-mouthed Jeanne.

Leo smiles and says, "Well, the bonus is spent now so it's your turn Cao Cao."

Cao Cao smiles widely, "I am not going to hold back just because you're a kid after what I've just seen!"  
The other people go to the other end of the island with the Silver-haired one dragging Jeanne who still hasn't gotten over her shock, and the black-haired one using his mist to create a barrier around them.

"Good luck then. You only get one chance so try and attack me with all you have."

Balance Breaker. A ring and seven Orbs appear around Cao Cao.

Balance Breaker. "Bandersnatch" Three 100 meter tall monsters appear and creates smaller versions of them that attacks Cao Cao.

"Hatsutei Ratana" Cao Cao flies and dodges them after putting his orb below his feet.

"Gahapatei Ratana" Several humanoid soldiers appear to intercept the small bandersnatches.

Cao Cao keeps disappearing and reappearing to get a hit in but Leo always counters it with his spell Extremely Steaming Murder which creates several flaming orbs that resemble small suns.

Leo, who has a bloodthirsty smile, says "Impressive, but you won't be able to hit me with just that. Is this all you're capable of? Quite disappointing for someone who is a descendant of a hero."

"I'll make you eat those words!"

Cao Cao finally gets fed up and appears in the sky gathering energy to use his last orb while his knights intercept the attacks aimed at him.  
Leo, sensing the amount of energy in the attack that Cao Cao is preparing, smiles like a battle maniac and uses his full Balance Breaker.  
"Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky" 12 Bandersnatch appear and 1 300 meter tall monster  
"Jabberwock Slayer:Awaken, soul of steel! Exhibit to the world the sword's lack of mercy!" A giant Archdemon who is wearing heavy armor and is made of mist from the waist down appears.  
"Judging Furies: Incomplete" Three furies that protect Leo. Any destruction, curses, or harm caused in their sight is manifested on the doer. Since they are incomplete, they can only be used as shields that can block attacks of an Ultimate-Class devil.

Cao Cao throws his spear at Leo and Leo's creations jump in front of the attack to protect him while also launching their own attacks.  
**-Prologue End-**

Haha sorry about that~ the abrupt stop is also p***ing me off even though I'm the one who did it...  
anyway~ I might post a profile or stat sheet of Leo next. I'm not really sure as I might change a few details again.

And a question~ is it possible to own more than one type/kind of familiar? for example: he already has a living ship and still has an undine...  
just thinking about the Undines in DxD is making me laugh...

And~ His Familiar is: secret...


End file.
